memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Andoria/archive 1
I think information about the Andorians as a race should go into Andorians. This article should be about the 'planet' Andoria as a whole, i.e. climate, possible location, government, politics, wars/issues. -- Harry 13:37, 10 Dec 2003 (PST) Agreed. Though the Aritcles of Federation claims: " The Federation Council shall consist of eleven (11) members of the United Federation of Planets. The United Nations of the Planet Earth, the Planetary Confederation of 40 Eridani, the United Planets of 61 Cygni, the Star Empire of Epsilon Indii, and the Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets shall be permanent members of the Federation Council." Eridani is Vulcan, Cygni is Tellar, that would leave Epsilon Indii for Andoria. : I've added that info under Location. The recent Star Charts book places Andor around Procyon. -- Harry 08:19, 11 Dec 2003 (PST) Two names? Do we 'know' that Andoria and Andor are the same place? Tyrant 15:07, 24 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant :Perhaps Andor is the gas giant the moon of Andoria orbits? Jaf 12:58, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf ::This is still bothering me. Are we assuming these two planets are one because they sound similar? Jaf 06:23, 26 November 2006 (UTC)Jaf :::As stated in the background section of the article, "According to writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, in a special features segment in ENT Season 4 DVD, the establishment of the Andorian homeworld as a moon orbiting a gas giant was devised to help explain the contradiction of why it was sometimes called Andor and sometimes it was called Andoria. They explained that is could be both and that they had hoped to establish the gas giant as Andor and the moon as Andoria." Is this what you are referring to? Please let me know if I am misunderstanding the question, which is a high possibility given the early hour. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:44, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, if that is saying that the moon and the planet have one of the names each, perhaps we should split this up? And if that is not canon, we should still split this up, unless it is stated in canon that andor and andoria are the same world. Jaf 12:52, 26 November 2006 (UTC)Jaf :::::For the record, the moon which Archer and Shran visited in "The Aenar" was specifically referred to as "Andoria" in the episode, meaning "Andor" is, indeed, the gas giant. I'm okay with a split – the only problem is there doesn't seem to be much info on Andor and a whole lot on Andoria. But that's never stopped us before :P --From Andoria with Love 13:01, 26 November 2006 (UTC) andoria/andor Andor is the name of the sun Andoria orbits. Though the sun obviously has another name to fit in the star charts. ---- Is the new info in the background section enough for us to make two pages out of this? Or perhaps we should move info on the gas giant to the unnamed planets page? Any thoughts? Jaf 12:11, 8 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf Andor Class In Star Trek Star Charts it states that andor, or andoria, or wahtever, is class M. In episodes and books, Class M has made a bit of a stretch, including planets like Nimbus III, I thought of adding Andor/Andoria/what have you's class to the article, but should it be Class D, or P, or C? (I mean the andorian home-object, not the gas planet)--Sciofficer 21:43, 15 April 2006 (UTC) ::It hasn't been called any class in canon, so I see no reason to make up a classification. If you want to put in something from a valid resource, put it in background info or italics, but don't assume anything. Jaz talk 21:45, 15 April 2006 (UTC)